


The Best Thing Since Instant Ramen

by Lihai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lihai/pseuds/Lihai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto invites Gaara over to Konoha for a time-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing Since Instant Ramen

"Bet they don't have these things in Suna, eh?" Naruto said, sinking blissfully deeper into the steamy water. "It being a desert village and all."

Gaara removed the folded towel from his head and laid it carefully over the edge of the bucket. The benefit of balancing a towel on your head, he thought, was too small and dubious, and certainly not worth the effort. "We've learned to bathe with the minimum amount of water for the shortest amount of time. And we generally use a piece of stone to rub off the dirt. So far this method serves us fine."

"That can't be too pleasant, though I imagine you are all used to it by now. Tell you what, installing a hot spring or two in Suna would make you a very popular Kazekage. Or a cold spring, if you prefer. Just saying."

"Everyday luxuries have never been one of Suna's priorities."

Naruto nodded solemnly, scratching behind his ear. "Likewise in Konoha. But going to the hot spring is good for the body. There's nothing soul-corrupting about it, either, if that's what you're afraid of."

Gaara considered that last sentence. "A hot, thorough bath is indeed quite nice," he said at length. "However, importing water is rather out of the question for us, since it may be costly and too much of a bothersome enterprise to keep up for long. We're not a wealthy village."

"Yeah, too bad about the geographical disadvantage," Naruto agreed. "You can refer the Suna folk here any time you like, though. I'll see if I can talk the old lady into issuing half-price tickets especially for them. In the spirit of maintaining a good relationship between allies, and all that."

That was the trouble when talking to Naruto: one could be sure he would do as he said. "I'll think about it," Gaara said, already determined that next time he would not let generosity and thoughtfulness catch him off-guard.


End file.
